L's sneaky yet cute trap
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: It's Christmas! L has a plan for Light, and get's help in the process. L/Light. Christmas fluffiness! This is gift fic for my friend. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR L's HAT


**Hello, my creatures! It is almost Christmas, so I have written a one shot in honour of the awesome holiday. It is also a gift for my friend. And yes, I do realise that not many people in Japan would celebrate Christmas, but I couldn't resist!**

"Light? Would you follow me for a moment? I have some information that I would like to share with you about the Kira investigation." L informed Light.

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice, considering these handcuffs." Light grumbled, waving his arm, causing the silver chain to rattle.

L raised his eye brow. "Well, I assume that you wouldn't want to be locked away again."

"I didn't say that! I just-" Light huffed. "Never mind."

"Yes, never mind." L concluded before dropping behind Light, allowing him to take the lead.

Light tried in vain to brush off his annoyance. 'It's as if he needs to confirm _everything_ I do! He must have some control issues, OCD or something. Why does he _always_ have to have the last words? It's a really annoying habit.' Light ranted in his head, unaware that he had the same problems.

Light was jerked back abruptly by the hand cuffs. He turned and saw L hanging on to the doorway for dear life, refusing to go any further. Okay, Light knew that L did some pretty weird things sometimes, but this was just down right annoying.

"What is it?" Light snapped, irritated.

L said nothing, instead he pointed up with a finger, still holding on to the door's frame. Light looked up and to his amusement, he saw a harmless looking bunch of mistletoe hanging above them.

"So? It's just mistletoe." It was Christmas after all.

L stared at him, judging his genuinely confused expression. Light really didn't know about mistletoe? Well, L would have to teach him then.

"There are some traditions about mistletoe. Whenever an individual walks underneath mistletoe, they have to wait there until someone else walks underneath there. Then..."

Light did not like where this was going. "Then _what?_"

"Then they have to remain there until they kiss."

Light blushed. Kiss? He would have to _kiss_ L? No way! He tried in vain to convince himself that kissing L was bad, but still...

"No way are we kissing! I mean, come on. Who would obey that stupid rule? Let's just go." Light tried to go again, but L wouldn't let him.

"No! We can't! We-" L paused, inwardly struggling to think of a reason for them to kiss.

"If we don't do this, we will have bad luck."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Bad luck?"

"Yes, _very_ bad luck. For the rest of our lives."

L stared Light down. Light could tell that nothing he could do would change his mind. L was too stubborn. But that didn't stop him from trying. After all, be was just as stubborn as L.

"I don't care. I am _not_ going to kiss you." Light bit his lip as he saw a flash of hurt in L's eyes.

"Please, Light. I really don't need anymore bad luck. Just kiss me and get it over with."

They were quickly interrupted, by a voice they both knew belonged to a particularly idiotic friend of their's.

"Huh? What's going on? ...Does Misa-Misa need to know about this?"

"No!" Light shouted at Matsuda. He had just come down the stairs, Santa hat and all, to hear Light and L arguing about..._kissing_?

"We're trapped underneath mistletoe together." L informed him.

"Oh!" Matsuda laughed. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, and I was just wondering why there is mistletoe here. It would have to be someone who is very into Christmas." Light looked accusingly at Matsuda, who looked guiltily away as he hid his Santa hat behind his back. L suddenly found a spot on the wall opposite of Light very interesting.

"Yes...er, I wonder who that could be?" Matsuda muttered.

"Hmm, anyway, it seems like we're stuck here, thanks to L!"

"I apologise if I don't want to have bad luck for the rest of my life.

"Well, you should just get it over with." Matsuda suggested in a helpful voice, quickly wilting under Light's glare.

L looked back to Light and struggled to keep the hopeful look out of his eyes. He was finally going to be kissed by his best friend!

Light turned to L and resined himself to his fate. After all, kissing those delicate, pink lips that still had traces of sugar on them from cake shouldn't be so bad.

Light snapped himself out of his reverie and looked at Matsuda, who was staring advidly. 'All I need is popcorn.' Matsuda thought.

"Uh, Matsuda? Do you mind?"

"Oh don't worry, Light. I won't tell Misa!"

"Well, thank you. But do you mind turning around?"

"Oh yeah! Of course, Light. Sorry!" Matsuda babbled as he faced the other room.

Light looked at L's lips and forced himself to the task. He leaned in and brushed his lips gently against L's. He was right about the sugar, he could taste it as he rubbed his tongue lightly against the other's lips. He felt L open his mouth slightly and Light deepened the kiss. The taste of sugar and cake was much stronger now, as well something else. Something equally as sweet, but far more _sensual_. He loved it.

Light broke apart from L, breathing heavily. L looked dazed with a light blush and a little forlorn at the loss of contact. Before he could lean in and kiss those deliciously moist, pink lips, Light cleared his throat and turned back to Matsuda. He wasn't very happy to see that Matsuda had turned around and was staring at them again.

"Anyway, let's go." Unfortunately, he was stopped yet again by L, who turned to Matsuda and said without a hint of guilt;

"Thank you for going out and buying the Christmas decorations for me. I know how much you enjoy Christmas, and how little chance I have to go out and buy things like _mistletoe_."

Matsuda gaped. After all the trouble he'd gone through to keep L's plan a secret, L just spat it out like it was nothing! "Uh, yeah, sure L. It was no problem."

Light turned slowly towards them. They had been plotting against him! "Matsuda-" he bagan in a low, warning tone.

"BYE! I have to go, uh, by a Christmas tree!" Matsuda yelled before running out the door.

"Hm, Matsuda dropped his hat." L said before picking up the Santa hat and placing it on his head. Then he shuffled up to his desk and crouched in his seat.

Light sighed and sat next to him. This was definably an interesting Christmas.

"Oh Light?"

"...Yes, L?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too." And he meant it.


End file.
